


A Photo Session & a Couch

by commander_cullywully



Series: This Feels Like Falling in Love AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: College AU, Cullenlingus, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_cullywully/pseuds/commander_cullywully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night is interrupted when Gwyn feels the need to start taking photos of Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Photo Session & a Couch

                “What do you think you’re doing?” Cullen asked as Gwyn crawled halfway off the couch. He tried to hide the disappointment of her climbing out of his arms by gesturing to the movie playing in the background. “We were just getting to my favorite part.”

                She was already reaching into her bag, a sly grin on her face as she pulled out her Polaroid camera. Rucking up her skirt slightly, she straddled Cullen on the couch with the camera focused on him.

                “What are you doing?” He grinned just as the shutter clicked. A tight-lipped smile spread across her face as she set the camera on his stomach to slip his glasses off with care. Instinctively Cullen reached for her waist, his hands boldly sliding up her shirt just enough for him to touch her skin. Smiling wickedly, she leaned down to press her lips to his just as she snapped another photo.

                “Was that a good one?” Cullen asked, his fingers absentmindedly tracing circles on the exposed skin of her thighs as she set the photo on the table to develop. She had this wide grin that spread across her entire face—dimples that looked like little parentheses and big blue eyes that demanded you smile back. One of his hands cupped her face, the pad of his thumb dragging carefully along her jawline. In one swift movement, she pressed a drawn out kiss against his lips that made him hunger for more.

                “Probably my favorite, that one,” She murmured against his lips. Grinning, she set her camera back on the end table and the loss of her lips against his left Cullen longing for more. A low groan escaped him as she rolled her hips against his. It was an achingly slow movement that caused Cullen’s own hips to jerk in response the longer she drug it out. Her hand inched up his shirt, her fingers traveling down the span of his stomach and tracing over each muscle. Amusement playing on his lips, he watched Gwyn carefully as her nimble fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt. Trembling fingers dancing over his exposed flesh, pure adoration seemed to wash over her the longer she gazed down at him.

                He truly was a sight to behold—smooth skin with the exception of a few scars she hadn’t brought herself to ask about yet, soft curls near his navel, and the taut muscles that she can’t help but trace over. Every curve, every ridge—she wanted to memorize it all. A slow breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding left her when he suddenly cleared his throat.

“Gwyn,” he murmured, drawing her gaze back to his. A smirk tugged at his lips that made her skin prickle with desire. It was the kind of smug look that caused his scar to wrinkle in a way that sent shivers down Gwyn’s spine. She slowly ground her hips against him in response once more, feeling his hard length restricted by his clothing. She rocked against him, clumsily applying pressure against her heat. He followed along with every roll of her hips, a steady rhythm building between them until a low groan fell from his lips. “Maker…” Her hands left his chest, but a slow smile spread across her face as she reached for her camera—another photo.

She opened her mouth, ready to make a smart comment when Cullen sat up on the couch and crushed his mouth against hers. He kissed her with urgency, a desperation that caused their teeth to clip each other as they explored each other’s mouths until he heard her moan his name. Breathless, Cullen chuckled and watched as Gwyn glanced at the photo she had taken moments before.

“And that one?” He murmured in that loving tone of voice-low and husky- that always made her toes curl. That same smug look covered his face as he pressed soft kisses to the pulse point on her neck until she gasped out something between a moan and a soft giggle.

“It’s a close second,” she groaned, her eyes flashing a silent dare. Cullen grinned against her neck, nibbling on it playfully until he chuckled.

“Let’s see if we can beat that, shall we?” He was already unbuttoning her shirt, leaving a trail of soft kisses and nibbles on her collarbone in his wake as her own hands fumbled with the button of his jeans. She cursed him silently as the heat of his lips returned to her neck and he tugged her work shirt from her skirt, throwing the item of clothing across the room. His fingers made quick work of her bra and Gwyn felt her face flush when she saw him look at her heatedly, eyes full of want and admiration. One of Cullen’s hands buried themselves in her hair at the base of her neck, pulling her close. Half-moon shaped indentations had formed on her thigh from the other hand that rested there.

“Do you want this?” He breathed, the question weighted with need. She nodded, rolling her hips to feel his erection against her aching heat.

 “Yes.” It came out not unlike a whine and Cullen grinned at her eager response. “I want _you_ ,” she whispered, swallowing hard. Immediately Cullen rolled her over on her back and both fumbled with removing the rest of their clothes, abandoning them on the floor. She was gasping, sighing when Cullen began to leave a trail of kisses down her body once more. One of his hands squeezed her breast tenderly, his fingers pinching and rolling her nipple while he took the other in his mouth. She bit her lower lip as his tongue trailed between her breasts, the stubble of his beard gently scraping her flesh. She rolled her hips underneath him, moaning at the feel of his cock against her heat.

“Cullen,” she gasped, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer. A smirk played on his lips as he shook his head and unwrapped her legs. Gwyn eyed him, curious and confused as he squeezed one of her hands.

“Shh….” He murmured, pressing kisses on her hip. Gwyn watched as he paused at her heat, staring at her entire body in adoration. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, his erection twitching in need. His hands slipped underneath her to pull her closer to him as he pressed his lips to her slick folds, sucking on the hood of her clit.

“C-Cullen,” she groaned, her voice thick with want as she arched her back and his tongue flicked over her nub. She moaned as his tongue moved in achingly slow circles and she instinctively reached for him. Her fingers grasped around anything she could touch, one hand buried in the loose curls of his hair and another grabbing for his forearm as her orgasm built up. Her hips bucked as his fingers slid into her, pumping in and out while his tongue flicked against her. He grinned against her folds at the sound of her moaning his name and her ministrations urging him on. Fingers tightening in his hair, she came undone with languid licks of his tongue. Toes curling, Gwyn rode out waves of pleasure as Cullen continued to stroke her clit.

His body covered hers as he kissed her, their tongues exploring each other briefly until he jerked at the sensation of her small hands around his length. He moaned into her mouth, his cock twitching in her hands as she slid it against her entrance. Kissing the crook of her neck, he slowly sank inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him, both of them moaning as he buried himself deep inside of her. One of his hands searched for hers, desperate to intertwine their fingers as he groaned his appreciation. Entangling her fingers in his hair with her other hand, she rolled her hips against him and met each of his thrusts until he lifted one of her legs to gain purchase.

“You’re so beautiful,” he moaned, nibbling at her neck and planting kisses at her throat. He moaned her name just as Gwyn unraveled beneath him, one of her hands squeezing his while the other raked down his back. She bucked against him, desperate to prolong the feeling as Cullen thrust inside of her. His teeth bit down on her shoulder as he lost himself soon after, reaching his height inside of her.

Cullen panted as he switched places with Gwyn, rolling onto his back and nestling Gwyn on top of him. A crooked grin spread across his face as he kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair, breathing heavily. She reached over, pulling the camera from the table and focusing it on the both of them once more.

“Ready?” She asked. Cullen cupped her chin with his hand, meeting her lips as he grinned. She snapped the photo, grinning as she allowed it time to develop. Eyeing the polaroid in her hand, she pressed a soft kiss to Cullen’s chest.  

“What do you think?” She asked, handing him the picture. It was simple—Cullen’s arms wrapped around Gwyn as she rested on top of him, both of their hair mussed. Their eyes were closed as they kissed, but he could see her smile—the dimples that he had ingrained in his mind time and time again since the day they met. He gazed at the photo, then back at her.

“It’s perfect,” Cullen beamed. And he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe. This idea just popped in my head last night and I knew I had to write it.  
> It's my first time writing smut in MONTHS, so it was interesting to try to get back in the hang of it. I actually like how it turned out.
> 
> &, yes, Cullen wears glasses sometimes in my AU *shrugs*   
> Let me know what you think! Or, if you've got prompt requests for me-- head on down to my tumblr [commander-cullywully.tumblr.com] and shoot me a message. Hope you guys liked it. -Allison


End file.
